Donut Shop Trip
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (Focusing on the bromance between Clint and Thor that no one asked for) Clint and Thor decide to go to Clint's favorite donut shop a little bit after their massive battle with the Chitauri. They had no idea it would become a yearly tradition for them - even after everything that happens... They always come back to that little donut shop.


**Hey y'all! First Marvel fic in... FOREVER. XD I'm in a mood after seeing Captain Marvel - SO GOOD! Apart from the first, like, thirty minutes - personally thought that part was really boring. The rest though, OH MAN - AMAZING!**

**And after I saw it, it reminded me of two people who I love - Clint Barton, and Thor. And I, for some reason, imagine these two would have a good bromance. **

**So that's how this fic was born. Please enjoy folks! :) **

**(also if you have ever said to yourself, "A fic about donuts will never make me cry!"... I seek to challenge you on that. ;) )**

* * *

**2012...**

Clint Barton was walking down the halls of the Avengers tower, feeling normal as ever. Hawkeye was probably the least recognized Avenger - and why wouldn't he be? He literally shot a bow and arrow; he wasn't invincible, or had a super suit. He was just a guy.

And truth be told, he liked that. Just being a guy would set a precedent - anyone could be anything. Even if you were only a simple archer, you could become a defender of earth from a Chitauri invasion.

Anyway, as he walked down the hall, he ran into Thor Odinson himself.

"Thor! What's up bud?" Clint asked with a good-natured smile.

"Clint Barton, my good friend!" Thor beamed. "It is grand to see you... bud! Tell me, what are you doing?"

"Well... not much really," shrugged the archer. "But hey, I'm feeling a bit peckish. You, uh... you wanna run and get some food?"

"I would love to get some food! Food is a sign of good," Thor said, cheery and booming as ever. "Pray tell, where are we off to? Donald MC's?"

"That's McDonald's, and no, we are not going there," Clint chuckled. "C'mon, I'll show you my favorite place."

"Ooh, this is indeed intriguing," Thor said, a curious expression plastered on his features. "Lead the way!"

"Sweet!" Clint said, smiling.

He grabbed his leather jacket off of the coat rack, and headed down the stairs - they were on a lower level, so the trip didn't take too long to do. When they stepped out into the sunlight, Clint donned shades and a baseball cap. Thor, however, thought such accessories were unnecessary.

And therefore, he was recognized almost immediately. By a group of three teenagers - one guy and two girls - to be exact. The group of friends were immediately gushing over Thor, asking for his autograph and a picture. He happily granted them both, and was smiling the whole time.

But then... one of the girls recognized Clint.

"H-HAWKEYE?!" she suddenly yelped.

The group then immediately diverted their attention to the archer, and gushed about him as much as they did Thor. He stood back, smiling as the group got Clint's autograph and picture. Clint felt a sense of joy he had not felt before...

After the group left happily, Thor patted Clint on the back. "You are as loved as I am, Barton!"

"I don't know about that, haha!" Clint chuckled.

When they finally reached the place, it was literally called "NY Donuts and Coffee" - simple but effective name.

Clint and Thor found a nice table by the window, where they could easily look at all the New York traffic and laugh at drivers.

When their waitress came up, she nearly screamed. "HAWKEYE? THOR? HOW AM I SO LUCKY?!"

"Uh... I'll take a mocha latte, and a jelly donut," Thor said, chuckling.

"O-Of course!" the waitress said, scribbling down the god of thunder's order. "A-And M-Mr. Ha-Hawkeye?"

"Personally, I'll take a machiatto and a strawberry donut," said Clint. "And don't be nervous just because we're Avengers! We're just ordinary guys! Well... I am."

"He is correct, because I can control lightning," Thor nodded.

By now, they were getting a bit of attention from the shop - staff and customers alike whispering, nervous to greet the Avengers in the building.

"W-We'll have y-your or-rder ready!" the waitress said, racing off to notify the workers of the snack they were about to prepare. Clint and Thor just chuckled; eventually, everyone who wanted a picture or an autograph that was there would get one. They'd meet kids and adults alike who loved them, who wanted to be like them.

And the experience was so humbling, that they promised they would be back again as often as they could.

But being an Avenger was no picnic...

It would be at least a year before they could come back.

**2015...**

They had just defeated Ultron.

And boy, was he a pain in the area where the sun doesn't shine...

However, Clint and Thor knew what day it was the day after they defeated him. As usual, they were recognized in quite a few blocks, but eventually made it to the donut shop.

There, when they got to their table, they were able to take a deep breath of relief. The staff had grown to know what Thor and Clint always ordered, and began whipping up their usual as soon as they walked through the door.

"So... heading back to Asgard?" asked Clint gently.

"Yes, I think so," Thor said. "The Mind Stone is safe with the Vision, but it isn't the last one out there. I need to find them before they fall into the wrong hands."

"Well, good luck with that," Clint chuckled, raising the salt shaker since their food hadn't arrived yet.

"Thank you, my friend," Thor smiled.

When they did get their donuts and coffee, Thor spoke up once more.

"You know... I could use a bit of help," Thor said, "locating the Infinity Stones."

Clint laughed good-naturedly. "Thanks for the invite buddy, but... no can do. I've got the farm to look after... I think retirement is calling my name." (**Clint's wife and kids don't exist here. This is because of something hinted at in the next sequence**)

"I see," the god of thunder nodded. "Well, I bid you well in your retirement."

"Thanks buddy," Clint smiled. "And I bid you well in your quest for the Infinity Stones."

"Thank you... buddy," Thor smiled. He then raised his coffee cup. "Cheers?"

"Cheers," Clint nodded.

They both then took a sip, and the rest of their meal was quiet.

**2016...**

Thor had almost forgotten what day it was - thankfully, the Bifrost had given him a straight one-way ticket to earth. More specifically, New York. And even more specifically, a little corner donut shop that most people overlooked in their day-to-day routine.

He eagerly sprinted over to it, for once wearing a hat and shades. He blended in with the crowd - he didn't get recognized as much. He was oddly thankful...

When he got in, however, his heart sank.

It was their usual time...

But someone else was sitting at their table.

It was a woman with dark red hair, wearing a leather jacket and baseball cap - he instantly knew who this was.

"Lady Natasha?" he asked, sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"Hey Thor," she said quietly, staring out the window. She then dug into her purse and pulled out a note. "Clint told me to give this to you."

Thor took the note from her hand, and opened it. It read:

_Hey buddy. I miss you._

_Sorry I couldn't make it - figure you don't know. Let's just say I got into some bad, bad trouble with the government - lesson learned, payback for angering a politician or a couple hundred is pretty bad. Long story short, I'm under house arrest. Won't be out for the next two years as part of a deal. You've got no idea how bad I feel that I can't be there to have our get-together._

_However, order a mocha latte and jelly donut for me. Don't be distraught. I'll be there soon enough. I'm already there with you in spirit, thanks to Nat. :) _

_I'll see you soon buddy. _

_Yours truly,  
Clint_

Thor shakily put down the note. "W-What happened to him?"

"He's alright, I visit him every few days," said Natasha, her hands trembling. "He got into some pretty bad trouble... the Avengers broke up. Cap and Tony had a falling out."

"This is... this is terrible," Thor muttered. "Are they both okay?"

"Figuratively speaking," she sighed.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked.

"I will be," Natasha muttered. "Seeing Clint helps... though I probably won't be able to soon."

"You're on the run, right?" Thor nodded.

Natasha shook her head in a yes motion.

"Well... if you need to go, I won't keep you," Thor said. "Look after Clint for me. Please."

"You got it," Natasha whispered, her voice cracking.

The Black Widow had not cried in years - Thor could tell, however, that the moment she left the restaurant, she was already heading to a bench so she could cry in private.

The waiter wasn't new - he knew what Thor wanted. He delivered the mocha latter and jelly donut quietly, not saying a word.

"Excuse me, sir?" asked Thor.

"Yes sir?" asked the waiter.

Thor then paused, letting a single tear fall down his face.

"I'll also take a machiatto and a strawberry donut to go."

**2018...**

Clint Barton was finally, at long last, a free man!

And the first place he had gone, after Nat's apartment (where she wasn't home - he figured she was probably out for the day, and he had no issue with that. He'd probably see her soon), was the donut shop...

It was time for him to see Thor again!

After two, nearly three, years of not seeing his buddy, he'd finally be able to again!

As he walked down the streets of New York, however...

He saw a car veer off into a lamppost.

He ran over to the car, immediately ready to perform emergency first aid.

But there was no driver...

"What the hell?" he quietly said.

Suddenly, he heard screaming - but not the positive kind of scream. A scream of fear, sadness, loss...

Someone literally faded to dust in front of his eyes, and was whisked away by the wind.

"What's going on?!" he said loudly, but it blended in with the rest of the cries for help. Soon enough, one by one, even the people who were trying to help or were not immediately dusted were soon suffering the same fate as the rest of the pedestrians.

Soon enough... the street had become a ghost town. And he was the last one left standing.

"No... no no no," he quietly muttered, wiping off the sweat from his brow.

He was bolting down the streets, running through piles of dust that he tried to avoid... racing past wreckage of cars and objects that shouldn't be like how they currently were...

He then opened up the door to the donut shop.

No one was there...

But he instantly recognized their table.

He walked over to it, and sat down in his seat, and looked at the empty chair that the god of thunder should be sitting in...

They had seen each other in 2016; not in '17, though. He didn't blame him - he probably had a lot of things to do.

That meant that neither of them were here last year; only Thor was here two years ago. And today, he was here.

He put his head on the table, and prayed a silent, unheard prayer about next year.

After he raised his head, a single tear rolled down his cheek. No one was there to see Hawkeye cry.

**2019...**

Thor hadn't really ever recovered from the Infinity War, as the earth-dwellers who were left called it.

The planet had descended into chaos since Thanos' snap - a population of 3.5 billion wasn't enough to keep it going for much longer. However, for what its worth, they had survived longer than he thought they would.

But anyway, he was walking down a New York street.

And not just any ordinary street... no, not at all.

At least, not to him; maybe to the average Joe, it was nothing more than a street. However, this one held a special place in Thor's heart.

He went into a small, little corner donut shop.

He took his seat at a table which no ordinary person paid mind to - but this meant so much to him. As he had expected, no one was there... he wasn't angry about it. He understood. There was probably a reason for this...

"Get up. That's not your seat."

A robotic voice made Thor raise his head up. He turned his face around, and saw a figure coated in a gold and black cloak, mask, and hood, pointing a sword at his neck.

"I am Thor, son of Odin, King of Asgard," said Thor, standing up. "Show yourself! Show your true face! It is _you _who should not-"

"Thor?" the voice asked, lowering the sword. He then chuckled. "I didn't recognize you, buddy..."

Thor suddenly felt his heart-rate spike as the figure took off their mask...

It was him.

"Clint?!" Thor exclaimed.

"Hey buddy," Clint smiled.

Thor and Clint immediately hugged one another so tightly that either of them could have crushed the other - they didn't care though. Here they were, back in their donut shop. At their table. Two buddies reunited.

"Were you here last year?" asked Thor.

"Yeah, I was on my way, and then... the Dusting happened," said Clint.

"Oh, well, I call it The Snap," said Thor. "Because I saw the thing go down... a snap wiped out half of the universe."

"I see... I only saw the dust part," Clint said.

The two then sat down at their table, on their usual spots... it felt good to be back.

"Boy, service here is really slacking today," Clint chuckled.

Thor let out a small laugh. "That was unnecessary, Barton," he chuckled.

"I know, but at least it provided a laugh," Clint said, smiling a bit. "Have you been in contact with Nat?"

"Yes... she's... she's okay," said Thor. "Holding together... she misses you so much."

Clint nodded. Then, he grabbed a napkin, and wrote something down on it. He then gave the napkin to Thor.

"If you see her anytime soon, give that to her," said Clint. "I'm gonna be there in a week. Tell her... tell her if she wants to come, I'll see her there."

Thor nodded. "With pleasure... buddy."

"Thanks buddy," Clint smiled.

Clint and Thor then stood up and hugged one another, patting each other on the back. They stood in their hug shorter than they would've liked, but they both knew they were on very unforgiving schedules.

As they parted, however...

They both had faith it would take less than a year to bring them back together.

And that was able to make the both of them smile.

* * *

***wipes away a tear* S-So... d-did anyone cry? *sniffles* I didn't! I surely didn't... Nope... M-mm.**

**Okay, but for real tho, THIS SPIRALED OUT OF MY CONTROL SO FAST. One minute I was writing this cute and fluffy bromance fic, then the next I SWITCHED TO HURT/COMFORT LIKE HOW DOES THIS EVEN HAPPEN SO FAST?!**

**But in all seriousness, I hope you all enjoyed! As always, PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you thought of the story! I love to hear feedback from you guys :D **

**And don't worry, I've got a fluffy one shot coming up - fancy a game of laser tag, as done by the Avengers? ;)**


End file.
